La razón de un regalo
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Kano no sabía qué regalarle a Kido en este día tan especial, por lo que pedirle un consejo a Shintaro no estuvo mal.


_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Bueno, creo que quedaría mejor preguntar: ¿Cómo les fue ayer? xDD_

_Bien, es la primera vez que me ven en este fandom publicando un fanfic, así que me presento; soy Alice... ¡Un gusto!_

_En esta ocasión les traigo un drabble especial relacionado con el día de ayer, sí, lo iba a publicar ayer pero no pude ;n; es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

_En fin..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Kagerou Proyect/Days no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador **Jin (Shinzen no TeKi-P)**_

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_**La razón de un regalo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono móvil, alargo el brazo y lo tomó con su mano para después colocarlo en su hombro, pegando su oído a la bocina, no se molestó en mirar a la pantalla para ver quién era, de alguna forma ya lo deducía.

—Shin-Shin…— escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Shintaro rodó los ojos, otra vez ese sobrenombre ridículo.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? —preguntó algo irritado del joven Kisaragi.

Kano rezongó.

—Vamos… que te encanta cuando Neechan te llama así— habló esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo que las mejillas de su amigo se habían enrojecido.

—Es distinto, ella…— al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se detuvo, cambiando de tema—. Y bien… ¿para qué me llamaste?

El azabache ya presagiaba que sería algo relacionado con Kido, podría apostar una Coca-Cola por eso.

—Es sobre Kido…—respondió el rubio—. Necesito un consejo.

"¡Eureka!" Festejo internamente.

—Oh… ¿Qué sucede con la Danchou?

—Bueno, es que tengo dos días para averiguar que regalarle.

Shintaro tomó su tiempo para recordar que se acercaba el día blanco.

— ¿No sabes todavía?

— ¡No! —al escuchar el ruido de fondo, Shintaro notó que su amigo caminaba por un centro comercial—. Kido me regalo un chocolate en San Valentín y… ¡Realmente era comestible! ¡Fue delicioso! Así que tengo que darle algo bonito o… recibiré una paliza.

—Yo diría que es cierto— admitió, conocía el carácter de Kido, al menos lo suficiente para saber que eso sucedería.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo darle? — cuestionó deteniéndose frente un local de ropa, mirando a detalle las prendas del mostrador.

La mirada de Kano se posó en un maniquí que poseía un vestido corto color verde botella e imagino a la joven Tsubomi vestida de esa forma, un rubor decoró sus mejillas. Definitivamente, luciría hermosa.

— ¿Sigues ahí, Kano? — la voz de Shintaro lo devolvió a la realidad.

—S-Sí, sólo me distraje un poco— respondió al instante ante el tono enfadado del otro chico.

—Bien… ahora, ¿qué le gusta? — interrogó el hikineet.

—Luchar, cocinar, platicar conmigo, gritarme— dijo el rubio recordando con una mano en mentón—. Entre otras cosas.

—Entonces dale algo relacionado con eso si es lo que le gusta — declaró Shintaro con obviedad.

Una pausa se manifestó en el lado de Kano. No tenía idea.

— ¿C-Cómo carajos se supone que voy a hacerlo? — preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza en un gesto confundido.

—Kano, ella es tu novia la conoces mejor que yo.

La cara del joven Shuuya enrojeció al instante.

— ¡Ella no es mi…! Oh, espera… es cierto, ahora lo es— recordó tardíamente.

El azabache sintió empatía por eso, se necesitaba un tiempo para acostumbrarse al hecho de las chicas que fueron su amigas, ahora mantenían una relación.

—Te entiendo…

—Por cierto— agregó con tono curioso— ¿Qué le estas dando a Neechan?

—Lo tradicional: flores, chocolates, un globo y… un perro de peluche que estoy completamente seguro que lo amara a primera vista.

Kano dio un suspiro, Kido era todo lo contrario a Ayano; tanto en personalidad y apariencia. Shintaro se la tenía fácil con ella, saber qué regalarle no sería complicado. En el caso del rubio era lo contrario, a la líder del Mekakushi-Dan no le gustaban esas cosas.

—También pensé en las flores pero buscar el tipo del que no es alérgica la Danchou es difícil, he buscado durante horas y…

—Mira, Kano— le interrumpió el joven Kisaragi—. Estoy regalando flores a Ayano porque le pregunté si había algo en especial que quisiera y eso fue lo que me respondió, compre orquídeas ya que es su flor favorita—Shintaro se reclinó en su silla frente al monitor, cerrando sus ojos—. Añado el chocolate, el globo y el perro de felpa porque sé que le gustan esas cosas.

—Pero ella me pone loco, no sé qué darle…

—Lo sé— musitó el chico del jersey rojo—. Pero _la razón de un regalo_ es dar lo que le guste a la persona; no siempre tiene que ser grande, de lujo o de precio alto, a veces, las mejores cosas son hechas en casa.

—Hecho en casa…—murmuró Kano.

Un rayo de esperanza lo iluminó y un foco imaginario brilló encima de su cabeza, la idea había llegado.

—Puede ser algo para golpear, ¿qué tan un costal de box? — sugirió el azabache.

—En realidad, creo que tengo una idea—habló Kano con lentitud mientras su característica sonrisa decoró su rostro—Gracias, hombre. Eres un amigo…

* * *

_«Dos días después»_

Ayano obtuvo una grata sorpresa cuando recibió los regalos tradicionales de parte de Shintaro, saltó a los labios del muchacho para brindarle su merecido beso.

Cuando la joven Tsubomi abrió su regalo, abrió los ojos extrañada con lo que se encontró ¿eran simples pedazos de papel? Los inspeccionó hasta descubrir su significado, no eran insignificantes papeles; eran cupones hechos a mano por su novio que cada uno tenía escrito cosas como: "cupón para ser su esclavo por un mes" "cupón por diez puñetazos gratis" "cupón por un favor" "cupón por una hora de insultos" entre otras cosas más.

Sinceramente fue uno de los regalos más bonitos que Kido nunca había conseguido.

Era lo justo para su tipo de relación, la sonrisa de la Danchou era incomparable, definitivamente utilizaría ese regalo con sabiduría.

* * *

_Bien ;u;_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Dejen review!_

_I know that this is what I want, this is what I need_

_Ja ne~_

_.:Alice:._


End file.
